


Moving On

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick knows he needs to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

Nick knew being in a secret relationship would have its difficulties, but there is one he never anticipated – having to share a condo with his ex-boyfriend. Awkward is an understatement. Breakfast has become a ten-minute affair and dinner – dinner is an exercise in torture, Especially since Andy can’t cook.

Both Nick and Andy have considered selling the condo and getting separate places, but neither could come up with an explanation that would sound plausible without revealing the true nature of their relationship. This is Texas after all, and neither feels like dying as a result of their sexual orientation. One of them switching shifts would give rise to the same unwanted questions.

There is only one solution that Nick can come up with – leave Dallas. Nick will miss his family, his friends, but he really doesn’t see any other way. Being around Andy everyday is killing him – driving him insane. Nick mourns the loss of his relationship – and his best friend – as he books his flight to Las Vegas for an interview.


End file.
